Bellatrix's Choice
by oceans-of-light
Summary: A young woman makes a choice, that will change her life. She joins the Death Eaters. But what if Bella has second thoughts? She may just be in to far to change her choice. Changed to oneshot


A/N: by DL not Tomm

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter what are you talking about? I mean I own books that say HARRY POTTER across the title, so I guess that means I own Harry Potter. But I guess that J. K. Rowling owns him more.

Chapter One

A young woman, who looked about twenty, appeared, with a small _pop_, outside an old house in the middle of an abandoned town. Well almost abandoned. She had dark hair and heavy lidded eyes.

There were people in the house in front of the girl. But they weren't the kind of people you would like to meet after dark. Especially if they are in a bad mood.

The people in the house call themselves the Death Eaters. They know that everyone fears their leader and as well them. Their leader, Lord Voldemort, was not a man to be crossed. Almost immortal he was, he could not be killed, but he could die if certain things were destroyed before.

The girl was soon joined by two others. One with the same dark hair as her, but a much softer expression on her face, and a girl with long blonde hair that seemed to illuminate the surrounding area, near her head.

'Bella, what are you doing here?' asked the blonde woman. Her voice sounded oddly hysterical.

'Go back, Narcissa. You and Andromeda should never have come,' said the woman called Bella.

The other black haired woman gave a sigh. 'Bella, we had to stop you. You have no idea what you are getting in to!'

'Andy, you have no idea either! I should know more, I was a Slytherin. You were a Ravenclaw!' spat Bella.

The woman called Narcissa wailed. 'Bella, you know that Lucius has already joined. I will not have my betrothed a Death Eater as well as my own sister!'

Bellatrix roared. 'Narcissa, my betrothed as well, Rodolphus Lestrange is a Death Eater! Why should I not join?'

'You know nothing, Bellatrix! Do you think that the Dark Lord will treat you better then anyone else?' Andromeda spat. 'I have gone against everything our parents said! I married Ted Tonks even though I knew I would be disowned!'

Bellatrix and Narcissa both stiffened. They had both been forbidden to speak to Andromeda again. They were risking disownment themselves, but Andromeda was trying again to convince Bellatrix not to join the Death Eaters.

But they knew the attempt was useless. When Bella's mind was made up, it was made up.

Narcissa began to sob. 'Bella, please don't, they'll kill you, I know they will!'

'And how do you know this, Narcissa?' hissed Bella. 'Have they told you? Or is becoming Mrs Malfoy getting to your head? I mean, you would never have tried to stop me if your precious Lucius hadn't joined! All you want is to have a family member who won't join!'

Narcissa flushed and fell silent.

But Andromeda wasn't done. 'Bella, will you join the Death Eaters and probably end up in Azkaban!'

Bella looked daggers at Andromeda. 'I have no more to say to you. You are not my sister any longer. I will not be disowned. I will join the Death Eaters. In years no one will remember that you tried to stop me. Now Narcissa, Andromeda, leave or I will have to hurt you. Don't think I am kidding!'

She whipped out her wand. Andromeda shot a look of hatred at Bella, and then disappeared.

Narcissa looked at her sister. 'Bella, I know that you will regret this.'

Bella began to curse her, but Narcissa vanished.

Bella took a deep breath and quickly headed up to the old house. As her foot landed on the first step, she was frozen in place. Three people in dark cloaks suddenly appeared beside her.

'Who are you?' asked one, with a harsh voice.

'B-Bellatrix Black.'

'What are you here for?' asked another with a deep growl.

Bella breathed. 'I wish to join the Death Eaters.'

The first man growled. 'Are you a pureblood?' Another of the men scoffed.

'Are you nuts? She is a Black, of course she's pure.'

'House at Hogwarts?'

'Slytherin.'

'Why do you want to join?'

Bella drew a breath. 'I absolutely hate Mudbloods. They shouldn't be allowed to learn magic,' she spat.

The three men considered her for a moment. 'No. Not until you prove yourself.'

Bella shook with anger and whipped out her wand once more. She pointed it at the second man. 'You dare to doubt my worth? _Crucio_,' she hissed.

The man shrieked and fell to the ground.

The other two men jumped up and froze Bella. 'Alright, we will take you to the Dark Lord.'

They grabbed her arms and Apparated off the porch. They arrived in a dark room. Bella couldn't make it out.

All three men fell to their knees, dragging Bella along with them.

'My lord, Bellatrix Black for you. She wishes to become a Death Eater,' said the third man, who had previously not spoken.

'Thank you, Rookwood,' said a high cold voice. Bella shivered. She couldn't see the Dark Lord, but she was afraid.

'Don't be afraid, Black. I see that you wish to join us. Why?'

'I hate Mudbloods. They are filthy and have no right to learn magic.'

'Are you willing to do whatever you can for me?'

'Of course, my lord.'

There was a sound of clapping of hands and the room came into light. It was an old library and Bella felt odd in it.

'Then rise. I will have to use Legimins on you, to discover your real purposes.'

Voldemort looked at Bella. After a few moments he nodded. 'Give me your left forearm.'

Bella held it out and Voldemort pressed his wand to her arm. Murmuring _Morsmorde _he made a pure black mark on Bella's arm. It hurt dreadfully, but Bella didn't cry out.

'There, now you are an official member of the Death Eaters. Remember, you have agreed to serve me until your end.'

'I know.'

Voldemort nodded. 'Are ready for your first assignment then?'

'Of course.'

'You are a member of the Black family, and as such, you are to find out their allegiance. I understand that you are to become a Lestrange, correct?'

'Yes, my lord.'

'I have heard about your sister, Andromeda. Married a Mudblood. Shame. Heard she was in Ravenclaw. Would have been a useful Death Eater.'

'I have two sisters.'

'I know that. Narcissa Black is to be married to Lucius Malfoy, is she not?'

'Yes, my lord.'

'Then her allegiance is clear,' Voldemort drummed his fingers. 'What about your cousins? Sirius and Regulus?'

'Yes, but they are young. Sirius is in his fifth year at Hogwarts and Regulus will start in about a year.'

'Their parents?'

'I am not sure, my lord. Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga never got along with my father and mother. And I don't know my cousins very well.'

Voldemort looked at her. 'Never to early to start. You say that your elder cousin is at Hogwarts? What house?'

'Gryffindor,' Bella said with disgust.

'Ahh, a _Gryffindor_. That is obvious that he will not join me. What about the other one?'

'He hasn't even started yet.'

'Ah, well visit him; convince him that I am the one to believe in. That way he will probably get into Slytherin, or at least Ravenclaw. He should become a Death Eater.'

Bella didn't know what to say. Voldemort looked at her. 'Why are you still here?'

'Oh, now?'

'No tomorrow,' snapped Voldemort. 'Leave now.'

Bella bowed and stepped backwards. She ran out of the room and collapsed on the floor. _What have I done?_


End file.
